


Love is Blind

by Neen_sama



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Handicap, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neen_sama/pseuds/Neen_sama
Summary: "You're not ready for this." Had say their families. They didn't listen to them and decided to go through this together because they were a couple after all. They thought their love was stronger than anything and that it was enough to overcome any difficulties. But they were wrong. Cause like their families had say, they weren't ready for this.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi, Matsumoto Jun/Original Female Character(s), Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! Here is a new fiction that came to me quite some time ago, I had fun ressearching for it so I hope you'll like it !

Love is blind 

_"You're not ready for this." Had say their families._

\- Come on, Yumi-san, you can do it !  
\- You already did the hardest part honey ! 

_They didn't listen to them and decided to go through this together because they were a couple after all._

\- Jun... I can't do this anymore... Panted the young woman.  
\- Of course you can ! I'm with you !

_They thought their love was stronger than anything and that it was enough to overcome any difficulties._

\- You're doing great Yumi-san ! The baby is coming to the world soon !

 _But they were wrong._

\- She's there ! She's...

The doctor stopped his sentence as the baby's cries echoed in the delivery room and the couple saw his face lose its colours and smile. 

\- What ? She's what ? Panicked the young mother.

The doctor didn't answer and asked a nurse to fetch the pediatrician while he gave the baby to another. This one took the newborn a bit further in the room and started to clean her. 

\- Doctor ? What's wrong ? Asked the young man while his girlfriend's eyes were filled by tears.   
\- I need the pediatrician to check something on your baby.  
\- But...

He was cut by the said pediatrician hurrying into the room. She greeted the couple and went briefly to the obstetrician still busy with his patient to ask what was wrong.

\- Please check her eyes... He murmured.

_Cause like their families had say..._

The pediatrician went to their baby who was still crying loudly in a corner of the room and checked on her for a bit before turning to the parents biting on her lower lip, letting the nurse continue taking care of her. 

\- I don't know how to tell you this...  
\- Please sensei, what is wrong with our daughter ? Is she okay ? Asked the mother.   
\- Your daughter is born with eyes malformation that was impossible to see during pregnancy. In fact... She doesn't have iris or pupils. Her eyes are completely white.   
\- What does it means ? Asked the young man in a low voice.

_...They weren't ready for this._

\- It means that your daughter is blind. 

*****

Jun woke that morning in the hospital room of his girlfriend, still in his clothes from the day before. Yumi was sitting on her bed next to him, hugging her knees and staring at an invisible point in front of her. The young man immediately thought that she was upset because of the state of their baby. It was so sudden. They couldn't even hold her in their arms or see her, at least, since her birth because she was taken by nurses and pediatrician to the nursery for further examination and let the young parents clear their mind about the situation. 

The young man rose and stroked Yumi's shoulder affectionately just for her to know that he was there with her in this situation. She turned to him and exchanged a glaze with him. Jun smiled to her but she didn't responded and focused again on her invisible spot.

\- Did you sleep a bit ?   
\- I didn't. I couldn't.  
\- It's gonna be alright okay ? We'll listen to whatever the doctors will tell us about her case and...  
\- How can it be alright ? She suddenly cried.  
\- Yumi...  
\- We're only 22 ! We're living in a tiny appartment and you're the only one with a job of misery that can just pay the bills ! How on earth can we take care of a blind child ?!  
\- We will adapt to the situation, i'll take a second job if it's needed...  
\- And leaving me take care of the child alone ? Don't even dare to tell me that... We can't raise her, Jun ! 

The words of his girlfriend felt like a huge stone dropped in the pit of his stomach. 

\- You... Don't want her anymore ?   
\- I won't be able to do this. We will leave her to adoption and she'll have a better family to take care of her and her handicap.   
\- How can you... We _are_ her family ! If we leave her to adoption, no one will take proper care of her ! I won't give her up like that ! It's my child too ! I'll raise her and love her and try to be the best father as possible for her, you heard me ?! 

Yumi couldn't answer cause the pediatrician met the day before knocked at the door and came into the room.

\- Matsumoto-san ?   
\- Hai ? Answered Jun immediately.   
\- Your daughter's tests were all good, except for her eyes, all is perfect with her. She said with a smile. 

Jun's face lighten up as well.

\- Thank you, sensei ! He said while bowing gratefuly.   
\- I did nothing but my job. Do you want to see her ? 

The young man turned to his girlfriend and stared at her angrily. She nodded silently and he accepted the offer. Moments later they were in the nursery, approaching a plastic crib where a tiny human being was resting peacefully. Jun found her immediately beautiful. 

\- Do you want to hold her ? Asked the doctor who came with them.  
\- Of course, yes ! Accepted the young man instantly, 

The woman took the newborn delicately into her arms before passing her to her father under the impassive eyes of Yumi. Jun gently rocked her in his arms, in admiration with the baby. 

\- Hi baby, i'm your daddy remember ? I talked to you lots before your birth. 

The baby opened her totally blank eyes and it startled her father a bit but he quickly made a reason to the situation and found her no less perfect to him. 

\- Her eyes may be a little shock but after a little time, you'll be used to them and when she'll get older she can wear special contacts that won't make her see but they will fake her lacking iris and pupil, like prothesis.   
\- She's already perfect to me. He breathed as the baby closed her eyes again. What do you think, Yumi ? Isn't she wonderful ?   
\- She looks like a monster, she's not my daughter. Starting from today she's yours only because i can't raise this child. 

She left the room and Jun only watched her do so without doing anything. So he guessed he lost his girlfriend... - he turned again in the direction of his daughter who was sleeping tight snuggled in his arms - ...but he gained the love of his life. 

*****

8 years later. 

Radio woke Jun up and he immediately sat in his bed, rubbing his eyes. He listened for a moment to the weather predictions for today and snoozed his alarm clock. The young man yawned and rose from bed to take a quick shower. Once in the kitchen, he searched for his coffee machine in one of the numerous cardboards that were filling the room after their move in the day before and let it do its job while he put on his apron to start the preparation of the breakfast. Not long after, he heard feet on the floor and shut the fire down under his pan to help his daughter go through the room invaded by cardboards from his position.

\- Careful honey there is cardboards on your left, make a few steps straight forward and you'll find the table, like i showed to you yesterday.  
\- Don't worry, i remember. She said, walking with confidence but still with her hands in front of her. 

The little girl sat on one of the chairs and turned to the direction of her father with a reassuring smile.

\- As expected of my wise princess. Said Jun returning to his cooking. Breakfast will be ready in two minutes.  
\- Hai.

Like he promised, Jun put a plate with eggs and bacon and another with a toast in front of his daughter and added a glass of orange juice while he served himself the same but with his mug of coffee. Then he kissed her on her head before sitting in front of her. 

\- Itadakimasu !  
\- Itadakimasu !

They ate in silence for a little time then Jun opened the conversation.

\- Ne Aya-chan, did you slept well ?  
\- Hum. My room smells like fresh paint though.   
\- Sorry for that, it will fade in a few days.   
\- I don't dislike it. It's... New. What color is it painted again ?   
\- Blue, just like the sky honey.   
\- Oooh... She said thoughtfully with a smile.  
\- We'll be out today to do some grocery shopping and familiarise with the neighborhood, okay ?  
\- Okay !   
\- Is there something you want to eat for dinner? 

The girl took a little time to think.

\- Hummm... Pasta carbonara ! Your pastas are the best in the world Daddy !

The young man chuckled.

\- Thank you honey. I'll make all the pasta you want. He said, ruffling her hair.   
\- Yatta !   
\- Now finish your breakfast.   
\- Haaaai !

*****

\- The way is large and free, you can walk without any problem for the moment. Jun said to his daughter who was walking next to him with her white cane.

Jun didn't fear the gaze of other people about his daughter. He encountered many other parents of blind children that wanted to hide their child's handicap from the rest of the world but he just found that completely stupid. Blindness is part of his daughter and she still may need some assistance at certain points even if she can do many more by herself than people may think, so, he thought, it's better to not hide anything to others and be proud in a sense. Aya-chan has developped many skills to compense her blindness and is no less intelligent than anyone else. He couldn't have more pride for his little girl. 

\- Our new neighborhood is practical for me, not much people walking in the streets and large ways ! She said happily.   
\- I'm glad it pleases you. 

She suddenly stopped and sniffed the air briefly. 

\- It smells like cakes.

Jun looked around and saw a bakery/tea room on the other side of the street : "The fisher's pie". They were walking for a while now, a little pause would be nice, he took his daughter's hand gently in his.

\- There is a tea room on the other side, how about a tea cup and a piece of chocolate cake ?  
\- Yay !

Jun giggled and they crossed the street, entering the bakery.

*****

The little bell above his bakery's door rang and he automatically turned to the entrance to greet his customers. He fell on a very handsome young man, maybe a bit younger than he was, with a little girl probably a little under 10 years old. He remarked the unfocused gaze of this one and the white cane she was holding confirmed his thoughts. The baker intercepted one of his waiter, Aiba, who was going to welcome them and lead them to a table.

\- Leave it to me.  
\- Oh... Thanks Ohno-san !

As much as he liked his employee, he wasn't doing this for him but for himself, the cool aura of the man in the entrance of his bakery attracted him instantly. Plus, he knew almost everyone in this little city from view at least, those two may be newcomers in the neighborhood and he wanted to greet them properly so he walked to them with two menu cards and his best smile.

\- Welcome to The fisher's pie, I'm Ohno Satoshi, the owner of this bakery. A table for two ?  
\- Yes, thank you.   
\- This way please. 

Goddamn ! Even his voice was attractive and now that he was closer to him, he was able to admire his facial features better, definitely a handsome man.

They sat at the table he showed them and he handed them a card. His customer stopped him when he handed it to the little girl.

\- I'm sorry but my daughter is blind, i'm affraid she won't need it. He said on a surprising gentle tone.  
\- Don't worry, our menu is also written in braille.  
\- Oh... That's not really common... Thanks for the concern.  
\- Arigatou baker-san! Said the little girl.  
\- You're welcome. He answered.

She was really, really cute. He thought. 

\- Excuse me but, the city here is small and i guess we all know each other at least visually. Are you newcomers in here ?  
\- Yes, we just moved in yesterday. I'm Matsumoto Jun and this is my daughter, Ayane.  
\- Ayane-chan ? That's a cute name.  
\- Thank you ! Thanked again the little girl.  
\- Jaa... Welcome in our little city then, i let you choose what may taste you. Just give me a sign when you're ready.  
\- Thank you. Said Matsumoto with a smile.

Ohno turned around and went behind the counter where Aiba was preparing cups of coffee. 

\- He's quite good looking, this guy who entered lastly. Said the employee with a sneaky smile. 

He slapped him on the back of the head making the other giggle a bit. 

\- Looks like you like him, Shachou... He murmured.  
\- He has a daughter, calm down...  
\- Oh... So maybe he doesn't like men. But you'll never know if you don't ask ne ?  
\- Baka ! That's not something you ask a complete stranger, especially in front of children !  
\- Fufu~ !   
\- Don't "fufu" me ! You have tables to serve !

Aiba continued giggling discreetly as he went to serve a table their coffees while his boss looked at him from behind the counter. Ohno rubbed his face with his hand briefly and went to the kitchen to add samples to the shelf under him. When he came back and had finished with his task, Matsumoto was waving at him. A smile then rose to his face before he realised it and he reached their table in no time. 

*****

\- Baker-san was really kind, ne daddy ?  
\- Hum, sure. Jun answered his daughter as they walked home from the supermarket.   
\- Something wrong ?   
\- Not at all honey. Smiled the young man.   
\- You seem to daydream~! singsonged Ayane.   
\- Not at all~!  
\- Yes you are~!

They laughed together and Jun kissed the top of her head.

\- I love you, darling.   
\- I love you too Daddy.

But he knew his daughter was right. There was something in the baker they met earlier that stuck him in Jun's mind, it was something he never felt before, especially for someone he just met and his brain doesn't like things he can't process...

Later, they were entering their building and a brown-haired man around Jun's height was hanging a sheet to the communication board. Jun immediately greeted his new neighbor. The other man turned to them and smiled.

\- Oh! You're the newcomer from the 3rd floor ! Nice to meet you ! I'm Sakurai Sho, I'm living in the 1st floor. He said offering his hand.

Jun shaked it politely.

\- I'm Matsumoto Jun and this is my daughter, Ayane.  
\- Nice to meet you ! Greeted the little girl while bowing respectuously.   
\- How cute ! 

Ayane giggled a bit at the praise.

\- You were hanging something ?   
\- Hum. I'm a piano teacher. One of my student dropped the lessons so i'm free for a new one.   
\- Piano ? I want to learn Daddy ! Please !   
\- Aya-chan ! We have to discuss such a matter first ! Her father scolded.

Jun's daughter pouted and Sakurai smiled at it. Jun sighed.

\- I'll ask Sakurai-san about it, can you please go home ? You memorised the way ?   
\- 3rd floor, 5th door on the left exiting the elevator.   
\- That's my princess. Jun said giving her daughter the key to their appartment.   
\- Bye Sakurai-san !  
\- Be careful Ayane-chan ! Sakurai said, waving at her. 

Once she was gone in the elevator. The piano teacher turned to her father.

\- She's really cute.   
\- Thanks. You're probably aware of her condition, that's why i don't know if it's okay for you but you know, this kid can really be overexcited and i didn't want her to be disappointed because of her handicap so...  
\- Don't worry, i have experience with blind people. Sakurai laughed.  
\- Really ? Jun asked, raising an eyebrow. 

The young man found a bit strange that two persons in the same day acted like they had interacted with blind person before. 

\- Hum, it would take long to explain it to you but be assured of that. If Ayane-chan wants to learn, I will be pleased to be her teacher.   
\- That's nice of you. Maybe we can give it a try, if it's okay with you.   
\- No problem.   
\- Which day would suits you ?   
\- I'm free on tuesday and friday.   
\- Let'say Tuesday then. Around 4 pm, is it okay ?  
\- Perfect, i'll be waiting. My appartment is the number 106, i give my lessons at home, it's more convenient. Sakurai gave him a heartwarming smile.  
\- Thank you for her. Jun thanked.

*****

\- Aya-chan ?   
\- Nani ? Asked the little girl exiting her bath and coming into the living room.  
\- Come sit next to me on the couch, please. Her father said.

She approached, still a bit unsure of the way to the couch and sat next to Jun, turning to his direction.

\- I talked to Sakurai-san about piano lessons.  
\- Really ? Yatta !  
\- He is okay to let you try before really deciding if you want to learn piano or not. I will take you there next tuesday after school okay ?  
\- Okay ! Thanks daddy !

Ayane took his face in her hands and kissed her daddy on the cheek before hugging him tight. 

\- I love you my deary Daddy, you're the best Daddy in the world! She said making Jun laugh a bit.  
\- It's okay, I said yes to try piano lessons, you can stop praising me like that, I know you love me.  
\- Will you carry me to my bed tonight ?

Jun giggled again.

\- Sure, spoiled princess. He agreed raising, carrying his daughter princess-like as she rolled her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder.

Later, when Ayane was deeply asleep and Jun was preparing himself to do so, he opened her bedroom's door just a bit and watched her sleep with a bitter expression.

\- How could you abandon her ? He murmured before closing the door and going in his own bedroom to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

\- You're doing a great job Matsumoto-san !  
\- Really ? Asked Jun after the nurse next to him praised him.  
\- Yes, you're a real baby bath pro, Ayane-chan doesn't look like she is bothered by it anymore.  
\- Well I have to do my best now, since I'll be alone with her.

The nurse patted his shoulder.

\- You'll do great, you're Ayane-chan's daddy after all.

Jun chuckled and finally took his little daughter out of the bathtub, making her whine a bit until she was wrapped delicately in a warm and fluffy baby bath towel.

\- Don't worry, I've got you honey. Will she be alright ? He asked worriedly as he was drying her little body with the towel.  
\- Of course she will, lots of blind children grow to become independant adults. Ayane-chan may need some help to develop herself since she can't see but all will be okay, trust me.

The nurse gave him a wide smile and he imitated her, transfering Ayane to the changing station to put her new nappy and her clothes on.

\- Today is the day we'll start living our new life, baby. He said to the newborn as he took her in his arms.

Later, the young man was pushing his daughter, sleeping in her crib, in the hallway to Yumi's hospital room. When he entered, Jun saw her packing her luggage and cleared his throat to signal their presence. His now ex-girlfriend turned to him but didn't look at the baby at all.

\- So you're being discharged today ?  
\- As you can see. She anwered coldly.  
\- All by yourself ?  
\- My mother will come to fetch me.  
\- Why doesn't it shock me anymore that she agreed with your decision ?  
\- Because she doesn't want me to ruin my life. Yumi said as she closed the zipper of her luggage.

Jun clicked his tongue in exasperation.

\- You're disgusting me. You could at least put your name on her birth certificate !  
\- Why ? I'm not her mother.  
\- Yes you are.  
\- You perfectly understood me. Now get out of my way.

Yumi was right in front of him, Ayane between the two of them. Jun didn't move and kept his eyes on his ex angrily.

\- Jun, get out of my way !  
\- Tell her goodbye at least.  
\- My mother is waiting for me...  
\- Look at your daughter's face and tell her goodbye ! He shouted, scarying Ayane and making her cry loudly.

Yumi didn't lowered her gaze a single second.

\- Get. Out. Of. My. Way. She articulated.

She pushed him to the side and quitted her hospital room without a look back. Jun watched her leave, mad with anger and clenched fists, before pulling oneself together and taking Ayane against him to calm her. He held her as tight as he could without hurting her little body and breathed her scent.

\- Don't worry Aya-chan, I'll never leave you. Daddy is here honey, forever.

*****

\- I think all is ok. Said Jun after he had installed his daughter and all her stuff at her table in her class. You have your computer right before you on the table and the printer is just next to you, don't hesitate to ask sensei if you have a problem or a question.

\- Hai ! Nodded the little girl turning to the direction of her dad's voice.

The teacher, Mizuki-sensei, smiled and kneeled before the little girl.

\- Welcome in my class, I hope you'll get along with everyone but with such kindness and cuteness, i'm sure you will.

Ayane giggled.

\- It's my first time in an ordinary school with children that are able to see, I'm a bit nervous.

The young woman chuckled and took the little girl's hand to squeeze it.

\- Everything will be fine.

She checked her watch and then turned to Jun.

\- It will be time, Matsumoto-san, you should head for your work now. Don't worry, I memorized all the indications you gave me about Ayane-chan. All will be good.  
\- I'm sorry to bother you. Jun said bowing in front of the teacher. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu !

Mizuki-sensei imitated him.

\- Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

Soon Jun left his daughter's school and went back home, where he also worked for an advertising company. He installed in front of his PC and started working on his task of the day.

After two good hours, he leaned back on his chair and stretched himself a bit, closing his eyes and rubbing them a bit. He raised then and went to the bathroom to remove his contact lenses and put on his glasses instead, feeling too tired to keep the contacts today. He couldn't help but worrying about Ayane's first day in her new school last night and so he didn't slept well. He just hoped that now that the introduction to the teacher was okay, it would be the same with other children. He had hesitated long to put her in an ordinary school instead of a specialized one for blind children but he discussed the matter with his daughter and her therapists and now they were giving it a try. Ayane had to have a special computer to convert her braille writing into caracters for the teacher to understand and all of her books were to be converted into braille for her to be able to read and by extension, follow the classes. All this had a cost of course but it wasn't the matter for Jun. The matter was rather if the school was ready to welcome a blind child, which was complicated. That's why they had to move from their previous appartment in another city.

When he came back to his desk and tried to re-focus on his task, he could hear sound coming from underneath. A crystalline sound, more like... Music, yeah Jun could confirm it was definitely music. Someone was playing piano at a lower floor and the single dad guessed it must be Sakurai-san or one of his student. He refocused on his work. Nope, it was really too well played to be a student, it was probably Sakurai himself playing and he was pretty good at it. Each note was resonating perfectly, smoothly and they succeeded each other with such expertize.

Jun closed the eyes and listened. The melody was high pitched but not disturbing, it was slow, melancholic, like its player was conveying all the pain in his heart through the keys of the piano. Then the music stopped for a little bit and the young man thought it was over but lower and louder notes were played at a faster, nervous rythm, almost like if the musician was throwing all his strenght in each note. It sounded like... Anger ?

He shook his head and seriously continued his tasks while still listening to what his neighbour was conveying floors lower.

*****

\- Dekita ! Said Jun proudly, stretching on his chair after he finished what he had to do.

Sakurai-san had finished playing piano a while ago already. The young man threw his gaze to the time indicated at the corner of his computer screen and his eyes opened wide.

\- Yaba ! I'm gonna be late to fetch Aya at school ! He sweared as he rose from his chair to take his bag and go put his shoes on before quitting the appartment.

Once at school he sighed from relief seeing he wasn't late. He greeted other parents who were there and soon the kids went out of the school forming a huge loud crowd. Then in the middle of this crowd, he saw his little girl who was holding hands with another girl and they were laughing together as they progressed to the gate of the school. Seeing the two little girls were stopping and the other asking something to his daughter Jun smiled and approached, calling her name.

As soon as she heard him, Ayane followed his voice and threw herself happily in her Daddy's arms.

\- How was your day, princess ?  
\- Great ! The little children in my class are really nice and I made a friend, she's called Fuu !

Ayane separated from her Dad and waved in the aproximative direction of where she left her friend and this one approached, smiling to Jun.

\- Konnichiwa, Kojima Fuu desu. The little girl greeted.  
\- Matsumoto desu, thank you to take care of Ayane.  
\- That's nothing, she's nice with me too. Jaa, see you tomorrow, Ayane-chan ! Fuu said.  
\- Mata ne !  
\- Are you going back home all by yourself ? The single father asked.  
\- Hum. Daijoubu, my home is not far from school. Said the little girl. Nice to have met you, Matsumoto-san.

Jun watched the little girl walking all by herself for a moment then took his daughter's hand in his.

\- Should we head home ?  
\- Hum !

They quitted school and walked to their appartment. On the way, Jun recognised the bakery they went some days earlier and his stomach reminded him he didn't had lunch. Ayane stopped and giggled.

\- You didn't have lunch again don't you ? She asked.  
\- How did you guess ? Jun softly laughed.  
\- I heard your stomach grumble !

Jun sighed.

\- That's my girl, indeed. Wanna have a snack at the bakery from the other day ? We're in front of it right now.  
\- I know that too, I recognised the smell. She smiled widely.

Jun ruffled her hair and they crossed the street.

*****

Aiba saw the newcomers of the neighborhood enter the bakery. He smiled at them and thought for a moment that his boss would probably be disappointed to have gone to the kitchen at this moment. He who was obviously quite interested in the handsome Matsumoto. The waiter took two menus in hands and greeted his customers properly before directing them to a table. He left them once the father and his little girl plunged into their menu and went straight to the kitchen.

\- Boss ! Boss !

Ohno, busy with cakes decorating, sighed and paused in his action to raise the head to his employee.

\- What's wrong, Aiba ?  
\- Matsumoto-san... He's here again ! Murmured the younger man with a grin.

The baker blushed and freezed immediately then accelerated in his decoration until he finished it and went to wash his hands in the kitchen's sink. He went to pass his head through the door leading to the tea room and turned his head in all directions to localise Matsumoto. Then he saw them, him and his daughter. What was her name again ? Ah yeah, Ayane-chan. Ohno smiled inconsciously and he heard his employee giggling behind him. He went back to the kitchen.

\- What are you laughing at ? He grumbled.  
\- Nothing, boss. Just how you look happy to know he's here again.  
\- Of course... It's always great to have new regular customers... What about a pause, Aiba-kun ? I'll take care of the tea room by myself.

The young man giggled again and nodded before sitting on a chair in the kitchen. Ohno rolled his eyes then exited the room happily to found out that Matsumoto was ready to place his order. The baker almost ran to their table with his notepad.

\- Konnichiwa, Ohno-san. Matsumoto greeted with a smile.

He just realised now that his customer was wearing glasses on his nose and that he looked even more handsome like that.

\- Baker-san ? Konnichiwa ! Greeted Ayane-chan, turning to him.  
\- Konnichiwa, what can i serve you today ?  
\- Mont blanc with a coffee for me and chocolate cake with orange juice for the lady.

The little girl giggled at the surname and the baker couldn't hold back a smile either as he carefully writed the order.

\- It'll be ready in no time. Just wait a little bit. He said, already leaving their table reluctantly.

When he came back and served each their cake and drink, he noticed the school bag of the little girl, on the floor next to her chair.

\- Oh, you're just back from school Ayane-chan ?  
\- You remembered my name ?  
\- Of course I did. How couldn't i remember the name of such a cute little girl ?

The girl blushed and the young man could swear he heard her father humming to his comment.

\- It was my first day at ordinary school !  
\- Oooh ! How was it ?  
\- Really nice ! Since we're here we only met nice people, ne daddy ?

Matsumoto was a bit surprised by the question as he poured milk and sugar in his coffee cup.

\- Maa... Yes, that's true Honey.  
\- Glad to know you're happy in our little city. I let you enjoy your cake.  
\- Thank you.

The baker left them and went back to his counter, keeping himself busy while throwing a little glance to the man and his daughter from time to time. His glasses made him look even better, additionned to the gentleness he was showing when he was interacting with his daughter, Matsumoto looked like a warm and reassuring person that would tuck you in a fluffy blanket next to him on the couch by a cold winter evening. Ohno sighed discreetly or at least he thought it was cause he soon heard giggles coming from the kitchen. He turned and threw a killer gaze to Masaki who went back in the other room, leaving his boss to his daydreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

\- Tadaima... Jun mumbled but still loudly enough so his mother could hear him.  
\- Okaeri. She said as she just came into the entrance way to greet him.

The young man sighed in a low voice, trying to soothe his headache a bit as he removed his shoes.

\- Aya-chan just fell asleep. How was your day honey ?  
\- Exhaustive, but I'm doing it to offer her the best so it's okay... He answer with a raucous voice before he coughed loudly. 

His mother threw him a worried look. 

\- Jun-chan ? Are you feeling okay ?  
\- Yes, yes, just tiredness, i'm going to bed before Ayane wakes up to eat. 

Jun tried to enter his living room but his mother stopped him firmly and rose her hand to her son's forehead. A touch that made the young man close his eyes, relaxed and also a bit relieved.

\- Jun-chan, you're burning with fever ! Go put on new clothes and lie down in your bed, i'll tell your dad i'm sleeping here.   
\- Mom... No, I'll be alright... I can manage all by myself...

His mother caressed his cheeks softly.

\- You're not almighty, honey. You need rest, you're not alone, I'll take care of you and Aya-chan for a bit. Okay ? Now go to bed, I'm coming with cooling patches, food and medicine. 

Jun nodded weakly and went further into the appartment, put his bag on his couch and went straight to his daughter's room. There, silently, he approached her crib and watched his 3 months old baby sleeping peacefully before stroking her little head briefly. 

\- Tadaima, honey. I love you. He murmured. 

Then, feeling a coughing fit coming again, he left the room and went to his own, changed clothes and lied down under the covers. His mother came shortly after with a tray she put on the floor as she sat on the bed next to her son. She stuck a cooling patch on Jun's forehead and he immediately felt the relief for his sore head. 

\- I'm sorry, mom.  
\- Don't say stupid things. You're all alone, young, with two jobs and a baby with a particular condition. She said caressing his cheek.   
\- I just can't think about anything but Ayane. She's all for me.   
\- I know, Jun-chan. It's your child and she has you only. You're doing all you can to offer her a wonderful life and it's something praiseworthy, but you can't push yourself to exhaustion or else she will not have you anymore. Do you understand ?

Tears started to run down Jun's cheeks.

\- Jun-chan...

The young man was sobbing now. 

\- What am I supposed to do ? Yumi left me with her... She didn't even looked at her face when she left... How can she have done such a thing ? She was happy to have her until she knew Ayane was blind... How can she change her mind so quickly and radically ?   
\- She's young too, Jun-chan. She probably didn't feel able to raise a blind child. I'm not saying it's a good reason but she didn't imagined such a thing would happen.  
\- Neither do I and yet, i'm here. I love our daughter and she is perfect to me.   
\- I know Jun-chan.   
\- You would have prefered that i left her to adoption too?  
\- Of course not. She is wonderful and you showed great courage to raise her alone. I'm proud of you, my son. 

Jun's mom kissed his forehead and ordered him to sit a bit in his bed to eat a piece of toast and take fever medicine. Then she let him sleep and covered him with his quilt before leaving the room, taking the baby monitor with her. 

*****

\- Aya ? It's bath time, come here so i can take care of your prothesis, honey.   
\- Haaaai !

Ayane came happily to her father on the couch and so Jun could remove his daughter's lenses. He put them carefully into their box to clean them and then grabbed the bottle of eyedrops.

\- Lean your head back, I'll desinfect your eyes. 

The little girl complied and soon the operation was over. 

\- Yosh, you can go take your bath now honey.  
\- Daddy ?   
\- Yes ?  
\- Can you wash my hair ?

Jun chuckled in front of his little girl's smile.

\- But you're a big girl, i thought you could do it alone...  
\- I want you to do it tonight ! It's more enjoyable if it's you !

The young man approached Ayane and kissed her forehead. 

\- It's okay, i'm coming.   
\- Yay !

Soon Jun was sitting behind his daughter in the bathroom and was carefully massaging her head with his foamy hands. 

\- How is it, Ojou-sama ?  
\- Perfect. Ayane giggled.   
\- Glad it please you.   
\- Ne ? Tomorrow is my first lesson with Sakurai-san.   
\- Yeah. Don't worry i didn't forget.   
\- Do you think i will be a piano star ?  
\- You didn't even had any lesson yet ! Be patient, you'll see if it please you first.   
\- I'm sure i'll like it ! And Sakurai-san sounded so nice ! 

Automatically, Jun thought about the music he heard coming from Sakurai's appartment earlier and he closed the eyes to appreciate the remnants of the melody in his memories.

\- Daddy... Called Ayane.  
\- Hai hai ?   
\- You stopped rubbing my hair.   
\- Oh, sorry. The young man anwered, resuming his daughter's shampoo.

Then he rinsed his hands and ordered Ayane to lean her head back so he could rinse it too and once done, he left her in the bathroom and went to his kitchen to clean up. When wanting to throw away some garbage in the trash can, he saw and remembered he had to empty it in the container of the building. He sighed and took the trash bag out to close it and went to the doorway.

\- Aya ? He called. I'm going to threw away the garbages downstairs, it'll take just a moment okay ?  
\- Okay ! He heard his daughter answer. 

Jun then put his shoes on and got out of his appartment. Soon he was in the zone where the trash containers for the building were and accomplished his task with a little satisfied smile. He went then back in the hallway, not wanting to leave Ayane alone too long even if he knew nothing serious could happen, and in his precipitation he didn't saw one of his neighbours going out and jostled him accidentally. 

\- Oh ! I'm sorry ! I didn't saw you. 

The neighbor turned to him, trash bag in hand like Jun earlier, the other deep in his sweatpants' pocket. His face was hidden by the hood of his large black sweater and dark bangs falling on his eyes so the single father couldn't see his face entirely. He chuckled before answering in a low voice.

\- I didn't either. 

Then he resumed his way to the containers, dragging his feet in outdoor slippers. 

"What a strange man" Jun thought before taking the elevator to return home.

*****

The next day, Jun and his daughter found themselve in front of the piano teacher's door, right after the little girl's school. The father knocked three times and Sakurai came to open. 

\- Hi Matsumoto-san ! Hi Ayane-chan ! He greeted.  
\- Konnichiwa Sakurai-san !  
\- Are you excited to take your first lesson ?   
\- Hum !  
\- She talked almost only about that since it's arranged. Jun said replacing some hair locks behind his daughter's ear.   
\- That's great, enthusiasm is important. Please come in.

Sakurai-san took gently the little girl's hand in his to guide her in his appartment even before Jun could move. "Oh yeah, he handled blind people before." He remembered as he followed the two of them. He could appreciate the decoration, simple but elegant, reflecting very well his neighbor according to him even if he knew him for a few days only. In the left part of the living room was the piano that probably served its owner to teach, and progressing to the right with his gaze, the young man discovered the tv corner. Jun then contained an exclaimation when he saw the man in black hoodie he saw the day before, sitting on the large couch, playing on a game console.

\- Ayane-chan, Matsumoto-san, let me introduce my boyfriend : Ninomiya Kazunari.

Ninomiya stopped his game and put slowly the device on the coffee table, before turning to them and bowing slightly, eyes unfocused and veiled. Wait... Veiled ? Jun looked better at him and concluded that he saw well. He opened the mouth to say something but he got cut by Sakurai-san. 

\- Nino is also non-seeing. 

The concerned clicked his tongue and chuckled.

\- Have a seat, i'll bring some tea. 

Sakurai let go of Ayane's hand to go to the kitchen. 

\- Daddy ? She called and Jun was with her in no-time.  
\- I'm here, honey, I'll guide you.

Jun and his daughter went to sit on the couch next to Ninomiya who had resumed his game, a rythm game, as the single father could see. 

\- Ninomiya-san, do you mind if we sit next to you ?   
\- Dozo. He replied. 

Ayane settled and so did her father, feeling a bit awkward with the silent Ninomiya. But apparently, it wasn't the case with the little girl who turned in his direction.

\- Ninomiya-san ? She asked.  
\- What do you want ?  
\- Did you were born blind ?

Their neighbour clenched his teeth for a brief instant. 

\- No I wasn't.   
\- I see. I was for my part. My eyes didn't developped properly. What did happen to yours ?

This time, Ninomiya stopped his movements on his console for a brief moment.

\- I don't wanna talk about this.   
\- Okay. Can I touch your face ?  
\- Huh ? Ninomiya sounded destabilized by the little girl's request.   
\- I wanna know what you look like. Can I ?  
\- Aya, I don't know if...   
\- Jaa, dozo. Answered the young man, putting his game on the coffee table to turn in the direction of the little girl.   
\- Daddy can you guide me ? 

Jun nodded and took his daughter's hand to place it on the blind man's face. Ayane then raised her other hand to do the same and touched Ninomiya for a bit, taking time to feel everything. Then she removed her hands and smiled.

\- I like your facial features, you must be a cute guy !  
\- Ayane... Jun started, a bit embarassed. 

But the neighbour blushed a bit and for the first time since they were here, a little smile seemed to appear on his face. 

\- That's... Nice of you... Thanks...  
\- Wanna touch my face too ?

Ninomiya chuckled.

\- No thanks, i'm not good with my touch enough to have a proper idea of what you look like.   
\- Oooh... I see. 

Sakurai-san came back with a tray and cups of tea, smiling. The young man gave everyone their cup, indicating to his partner and the little girl where they were on the table cause it was still quite hot to keep it in hands. Then he sat in an armchair near the couch, moving his tea spoon in his mug.

\- So ? Why did you move in our little city, Matsumoto-san ?


	4. Chapter 4

Jun grumbled as he was staring at the facebook page of his ex. He knew it was silly to stalk her on SNS but he was well too angry about her to remember this, now that he was seeing pictures of her and a gorgeous man smiling widely, barely 9 months after she left him and Ayane.

He finally left the web page with a sigh and lowered his gaze to his precious baby sleeping soundly against his chest, tightly wrapped in a baby sling. Jun's smile came back immediately, seeing that his daughter was becoming even more beautiful everytime he looked at her. 

Now that she was getting a bit older, her handicap was showing more and more as her motor developement was taking longer than a normal child's. Ayane was 9 months old and she just started to crawl a little bit when other children usually does around 6 months. The pediatrician explained once to her father that it was due to the lack of visual stimulation since she is blind. "If she can't see a "goal" to crawl somewhere then it's more difficult for her to start doing it." She said. 

Ayane could be stimulated by sounds and crawl to them but it was more difficult for such a young child to localise the source of noise, even being blind. But Jun didn't gave up and now his daughter was able to crawl to him if he was just a few meters ahead of her. She was definitely a warrior in the eyes of her father.

Thinking of that, he caressed her little head and kissed her. Keeping his face lowered against her soft hair, he closed his eyes, listening to her slight snoring, breathing her scent and feeling her warmth against his chest. 

After a short time, Ayane moved a bit which pushed Jun to part from her and look at her face. She was awake, indeed.

\- Sorry honey, did Papa wake you up ? 

The little one mumbled and then yawned a little. Her father laughed as he caressed her round cheek. 

\- Was it a good nap ? 

Jun checked his watch.

\- What about a little snack, princess?

The little girl just babbled to answer her father who kissed her again and then rose to go to the kitchen prepare some mashed bananas for Ayane, her favourite. As he munched himself on his banana in the same time he fed his daughter, Jun was once again amazed by their similarities. Ayane had his eyes, or at least his eyes's shape since she don't have pupil or iris, and long eyelashes just like him in addition to very strong, thick and dark hair, already since birth. 

But it wasn't stopping here. She was quite picky about food. Transition to solid food wasn't an easy process and Jun already had to go through long sessions of cries and cleaning up after Ayane threw everything he proposed to her on the kitchen's ground. It was probably the best day of his life, coming after the day she was born, when he discovered she loved bananas just like him. He had also to admit it came from him when he discovered how much his little girl could be stubborn and grumpy. But she was also and mostly a vivid and joyful baby, like he remembered her mother to be. 

Jun sighed thinking about his ex again and, since Ayane ate all of her plate, he took her in his arms to go sit with her on the couch. He installed her on his lap and soon the baby was frowning, agitating her tiny fist into the air. 

\- What do you want, baby ? Your bunny rattle ? He asked as he rummaged into a toy bag next to the couch.

Jun soon found the favourite toy of his daughter and approached it to her little hand, letting her grip it tightly and starting to shake it, making her laugh when it started to make noise. He smiled.

\- Yes baby, make noise, let the world hear your pretty voice. He said as he kissed her again. 

*****

\- Well Ayane wanted to try going to an ordinary school instead of a specialized one for blind children. But schools around our house weren’t really... 

The young man marked a pause in his answer to Sakurai’s question. Jun looked at his daughter, biting his lower lip before continuing.

\- ...enthusiastic. So i searched for a school further from our home and we moved to be close to it.   
\- You’re a great dad. Sakurai said, smiling at Jun.  
\- Well... I’m... Just doing my best. He answered, blushing.   
\- You’re alone with Ayane-chan?

The young man nodded and before he had the time to speak again, his daughter turned her head at them, looking angry.

\- My mom left Daddy after I was born. She said in a low voice. 

Jun could clearly see Sakurai-san open his eyes wide and bite his lower lip at the answer Ayane gave. 

\- Hum... I see... I shouldn’t have asked. I’m sorry.   
\- Sho-chan is good at bringing people to awkward situations. Smirked Ninomiya.

Jun couldn’t help but have a little laugh then gazed at his daughter seeing she wasn’t really at ease with such situation. He took her gently against him and kissed her head, earning an immediate smile from Ayane.

\- Don’t worry honey, I’m here.   
\- Well, should we start our first lesson, Ayane-chan ? Asked Sakurai, putting his mug on the table.  
\- Hum ! She nodded. 

The piano teacher rose from his seat and reached for the little girl’s hand to lead her gently to the piano further in the room. Jun watched them silently and admired the care and kindness his neighbor showed to Ayane. He then turned to Ninomiya who didn’t quit his game. The man was intriguing. He seemed so different from his boyfriend, darker, not very talkative, he looked like he preferred to live alone rather than have a couple life but maybe he had no choice since he was blind too. Anyway, Jun shook his head and took a new sip of his tea cup, listening to his daughter typing akwardly on the keys of the piano.

*****

\- Daddy ? Ayane asked once at the dinner table the same day.  
\- Nani ? He answered quietly, stopping eating for a little while.   
\- Were you in love with mom ?

The young man raised an eyebrow.

\- Aya...  
\- You loved her very very much right ? She continued.  
\- Well... yeah, or else you won’t be there. He chuckled.

The little girl nodded. 

\- Did she loved you too ?  
\- I guess, yeah.   
\- Then why did she left you ? 

Words stayed stuck in Jun’s throat and he started rummaging nervously in his plate, trying to find a way to answer his daughter without making her feel sad and responsible for Yumi’s departure. 

\- Daddy ?  
\- Well... Your mommy... and I were rather young when you were born...  
\- I know that.   
\- She realised she wanted to live her life freely instead of becoming a mom.  
\- My mom. Ayane pointed.  
\- Yes... answered Jun suddenly feeling his throat dry.   
\- But she was happy when she learned she would have me?  
\- We were both, honey. He smiled.   
\- Even if i’m blind ?  
\- You’re perfect as you are. She didn’t left because of that, Ayane.  
\- You promise me ?  
\- I promise you. 

She continued to eat and he thought the discussion was over but Ayane opened her mouth again. 

\- And now ? Do you still love her?

Jun’s heart clenched at these words. He was incredibly angry at his ex since that famous day she left them but well... yeah... in the bottom of his broken heart, he still loved her. 

\- Yes, I still love her, Aya. We were lovers since high school you know ? And she gave me the most wonderful little girl in the world.

Ayane giggled as her father gently pinched her cheek.

\- So ? How did you find you first piano lesson with Sakurai-san ?  
\- Great ! Can I continue to learn with him ? He’s really nice to me !  
\- Well, I guess I have no choice to please my princess.   
\- Yatta ! I love you daddy ! You’re the best daddy in the world !  
\- I know, I know.

*****

Nino was half asleep for a little time already when he felt the mattress dipping a bit next to him and soon his nostrils were full of his boyfriend’s shower gel. Sho’s arms curled around him and his chin rested on his shoulder. He could hear the piano teacher’s breath slowing down a bit then a kiss was placed at the base of his neck. 

\- You know, I’m trying to sleep right now... he mumbled. 

His boyfriend laughed quietly before he gave him another kiss a bit higher. 

\- Sorry. He apologized. How did you find our new neighbours ? 

The young man shrugged. 

\- They were okay.  
\- It was a pleasure to teach to Ayane-chan. This little girl is incredible. Matsumoto-san raised her well, she seems to not care about her blindness at all and even being proud of it.   
\- Sure... That’s easier when you’re born with it. Nino said dryly.  
\- Kazu...  
\- That’s okay, it’s entirely my fault, I know. 

Sho hugged him tightly against him.

\- Don’t say that. I was the workaholic who didn’t pay attention to you.   
\- And I was the stupid guy who just wanted to keep his fame and made the bad choices.   
\- You’re so precious to me, Kazu. I’m glad you’re alive and healthy. That’s the principle.  
\- I know. 

Nino turned around and his hand found his boyfriend’s cheek to close the distance between them and kiss him.

\- But I’m still angry at myself. I miss your face so much.  
\- At least you won’t see me growing old. I’ll have a young face forever in your mind. 

The blind man chuckled. 

\- Maybe you’re right.  
\- Yes I am. Plus you’re not with me only for my face right ?  
\- Hum, I quite like your nice little butt. Nino teased as he lowered his hand under the cover to grab his lover’s butt cheek.

Both of them laughed at the remark and after he gave him another kiss, Sho straddled him and had him out of his shirt.

\- I told you I was trying to sleep ! He groaned under the teacher’s kisses and caresses.   
\- I’m just helping you to relax and sleep better, Kazu. Sho justified with a playful smirk. 

Nino laughed again, trying to muffle his moans as he slipped his hands into his partner’s hair, leaving his body slowly dip in pure pleasure.

*****

Ohno was arranging freshly baked cakes on display when the bell above the front door chimed and he recognised his regular customers as he rose. A wide smile immediately appeared on his face. 

\- Hi Sho-kun ! Nino ! What’s up ?  
\- What with this enthusiast, Satoshi ? Asked his bratty friend. 

Ohno shrugged.

\- Nothing, i’m in a good mood, that’s all. Is it for take away or maybe you’ll make me the honor of sitting at a table today?  
\- We’ll choose the table. Answered the oldest of his two friends.  
\- Good. 

The baker led them to a table and left them with the card before returning to his display. A few minutes later he sent Aiba to take their order.

\- Hi guys !   
\- Ah ! Aiba-chan, happy to see you! Nino smirked, earning a soft punch in the arm from the employee.  
\- Your joke sucks ! He said with a chuckle. What can i serve you ?  
\- Strawberry roll cake with green tea for me and lemon pie with ice coffee for my wonderful boyfriend. Sho answered, emphasizing on the last two words ironically.  
\- Sho-chan, you’re getting so cheesy ! Nino teased him.  
\- I see you’re doing okay... sighed their friend as he wrote down their order.

The blind man reached for his apron and pulled it a little. 

\- Ne ! What’s happening with Satoshi ? He’s really energetic since last time we met him.   
\- Aah it must be our new regular customers ! Aiba answered excitedly.

The piano teacher laughed a little seeing their friend visibly impatient to tell them all the story behind these new customers of the bakery. 

\- Okay, tell us more.

The young man bended more towards his friends and talked in a low voice.

\- There’s new people in town, a handsome young man and his daughter. She must be around 10 and is blind, just like you Nino. 

Automatically, the couple tilted but said nothing, letting their friend continue.

\- Ohno-kun might not say it but he fell in love with the handsome man, you should see him, a piece of art ! And he is so nice to his little girl...

Aiba stopped talking, seeing the two were giggling discreetly. 

\- What´s wrong ?  
\- No... nothing... Sho said, smiling. 

The waiter, a bit suspicious, said nothing more and turned to go prepare their order. At this moment, the door opened again, revealing Matsumoto and Ayane. 

\- Hi ! Matsumoto-san, Ayane-chan !

Immediately, the baker raised his head not caring about his display shelf above him and hit his head in a loud thud. Sho and Nino were containing their laugh from their table as their friend was acting foolishly with his customers.

\- Good afternoon, Matsumoto-san, Ayane-chan, what can I do for you today ?  
\- Are you okay ? Your head hit this shelf so hard...  
\- Aaah... it’s okay ! I’m okay ! Perfectly okay !   
\- Sou desu ne... the single father said.   
\- So, wanna have a snack after school, Ayane-chan ?  
\- Hum! Your chocolate cake is really delicious, baker-san.   
\- You can call me Satoshi-kun, ne ? Should I guide you to your table ?  
\- Don’t worry about that. Ah and we’ll take the same as the last time.  
\- That’s okay... I prepare this right away... the baker said joyfully, turning back to his kitchen were Masaki was already gone.

Sho approached from his boyfriend’s ear, watching Matsumoto family coming to them.

\- I think it’s serious... he murmured.  
\- His voice was shaking so hard from embarrassment... Nino smirked.   
\- Shhhh... They’re coming...

Just when the piano teacher was opening his mouth to catch their attention, Matsumoto’s eyes opened wide behind his glasses. 

\- Sakurai-san ? Ninomiya-san ? Konnichiwa !  
\- Konnichiwa !

Ayane smiled and bowed slightly, greeting the two men.

\- Are you regular customers here ? Her father asked.  
\- Yes, Ohno-san is a friend. Come and join us, there’s two free seats at this table, we won’t waste it. Sho smiled warmly.  
\- That’s nice of you. Thank you.

Father and daughter sat at their table and soon Aiba was coming with their order.

\- Roll cake and green tea... lemon pie and ice coffee... he said as he put the plates and cups on the table. Oh ! Eeeeeh ?! Do you know each other ? He asked when he noticed, a bit late, the other two.  
\- Yup ! I’m learning piano with Sakurai-sensei ! Ayane answered.  
\- Aaah so ka ! That’s great ! I’m sure you’ll become a real pro, Ayane-chan !  
\- You think so ?  
\- Hum !  
\- Arigatou !  
\- Jaa, I think boss will come with your order soon. I have other customers. 

Masaki left with a last wink to Sho who rolled his eyes and engaged conversation.

\- Are you just out of school, Ayane-chan ?  
\- Hum !   
\- How was your day ?  
\- It was good !   
\- What do you like the most at school ?

The little girl took a little time to think, time when the baker came with her and Jun’s order. But when Ohno saw his friends with the Matumotos, he froze in an instant and took a cute pink hue that fortunately only Sho noticed. He deposited the cakes and drinks rapidly on the table with a light smile, his color darkening to scarlet red when Matsumoto thanked him and he vanished to his kitchen. His friend, watching the scene, promised himself to help him getting into the single father’s arms with the help of his own lover. 

\- I think I like everything at school ! The voice of his little neighbor surprised him out of his thoughts and he smiled as well as her father at this declaration. 

« Satoshi really need these two in his life, I’m sure of this. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! i’m back with a new chapter ! I know it’s been long since the last one but I’m very slowly but surely getting back to my writings so wish me good luck 😅
> 
> Enjoy~

\- ...Happy birthday to you !

Jun kissed Ayane’s little head as the song ended, and he blowed up the unique candle on top of the little cake in front of them with emotion taking over his whole being. His precious baby finally turned one year old. He made it, they made it. 

She changed a lot since the day she was born and the young man almost couldn’t believe that the tiny, fragile newborn he brought home became a strong and vivid baby. 

Family was gathered for his daughter’s first birthday, that meant : His parents and sister. He didn’t saw Yumi nor her family or even his friend from before for one year now and kinda made a reason finally. He had other priorities and a better little lady in his life now. 

Ayane advanced her little hand in front of her and when it touched the cream on top of her cake, she jumped on Jun’s lap, surprised by the sensation she didn’t expected, and started to cry. 

Jun chuckled a bit and turned her so she faced him. He hugged her and rubbed her back, comforting her.

\- It’s okay, honey, that’s just your birthday cake. Here, have a taste. 

The young father gently grabbed Ayane’s hand and approached it to her mouth, at the first suck of her own fingers, her whines changed into cute chirping noises again and the rest of the family cooed at the little girl.

The little party continued joyfully as Ayane got spoiled by her grandparents and auntie even more than her own loving papa and she fell asleep after hours of play in the living room. Jun’s mom happily proposed to put her to bed. When she came back, her son was washing the dishes while her husband and daughter were tidying the living room. Naturally, she grabbed a towel and started to dry the plates Jun put next to the sink. 

\- Don’t feel obligated, Kaa-chan, I can do it alone. He said.

His mom just smiled and pinched his cheek. 

\- We’ll help since we’re here, didn’t i already told you not to refuse help of others ?   
\- Well... yeah...

Satisfied, Matsumoto-san continued her task for a bit before something went through her mind.

\- Oh ! When is your appointment for Aya-chan’s eyes ?  
\- The day after tomorrow. I wanted it as soon as she turned one year old.  
\- Are you sure about it ?

Jun turned to his mom and nodded firmly.

*****

Later that day, a man was making the first step on the stage, the stage he would soon reign on. As his audience saw him, they immediately applauded which always made him smirk as he advanced to the edge of the stage and bowed before he went to sit at the piano in the middle of his future kingdom for a night. As soon as his fingers brushed the keys of the instrument, he closed his eyes, letting himself be dragged away by the music. After the last note resonated in the hall, his eyes opened again and a huge feeling of wellness invaded him as the audience gave him a standing ovation. A staff brought him flowers and he appreciated the whole situation. He was young, he had great talent, he was acclaimed and famous and he loved it. 

Once at home, the exhaustion was felt and he slipped quickly into the shower then into his king sized bed in his room, still smirking about the show he gave earlier. Then he heard the familiar sound of the front door opening and steps closer to the room. He decided to play a little tonight. The newcomer entered, stilled for a while then removed his clothes and went to bed next to him. He counted down and precisely when he reached zero, a series of kisses were placed along his neck to his shoulder as a hand was slipping to his hip then to a more strategic place of his body. He chuckled.

\- Sho-chan... you’re such a naughty boy... he teased.   
\- I missed you... Today was tiring... his boyfriend mumbled as he gave him another series of kisses and continued his ministration down there on his body. 

The young man bit his lower lip, trying to keep himself cool.

\- Sho-chan, we can’t tonight, i have a check up at the hospital tomorrow. He said, trying hard not to moan.

Fortunately his lover stopped his caresses and kissed his temple. 

\- Okay, but i will fuck you so hard tomorrow you will not be able to walk for a week. Sho whispered in his ear before lying on his back. 

The musician giggled as he did the same and faced his beloved with a smile.

\- I didn’t see you in the audience.   
\- Sorry baby, i had to stay late. Angry ? Sho pouted.  
\- Well... not your fault. Nino said rolling his eyes, bitterly.   
\- I’ll come next time.   
\- Don’t feel obligated. Your work is a priority, you have the real star at home anyway.   
\- Kazu... he sighed. I know you are upset...  
\- That’s nothing, forget about that. 

The oldest said nothing but straddled his lover, kissed his lips tenderly before going south and removing Nino’s sweatpants. The musician gasped as he felt the hotness of Sho’s mouth suddenly engulfing him.

\- Sh... Sho-chan !  
\- Shhh baby, I will release all your tension that way, this is okay right ?   
\- Yeah... the other sighed as his lover just gave him a little mercy the time he pronounced his last sentence and then focused again on his hardness. 

*****

\- Hmmmm... the baby agitated on her daddy’s lap.   
\- Why are you so grumpy ? Jun asked softly, grabbing one of the little flying hands of his daughter to kiss it.  
\- Hmmmm... she groaned again, frowning and making small suction movements with her lips.  
\- Thirsty ? 

The young father rummaged in the bag next to him and grabbed Ayane’s bottle filled with water to satisfy his little daughter. He gave it to her and sighed as his mouth lowered to the ebony haired head of the little one, slowly rocking her in his arms while staring into the void. They were currently in a waiting room in the hospital, waiting for the ophthalmologist to come and fetch them. This was something he hesitated long for because he didn’t want to hide his daughter’s handicap as if it was a taboo but after one entire year spent with her... it was still painful not to be able to see Ayane’s gaze due to her completely blank eyes. So Jun decided to get these special lenses for her that will give her a fake iris and pupil. 

Now he was stressing out because it might be only a bother for his little daughter and he didn’t want his selfish desire to cause any discomfort to her. She spat her bottle and pushed it a bit awkwardly with her hand, making Jun exiting from his thoughts and put the baby bottle back in the bag. He adjusted Ayane on his lap a little and suddenly, he saw the door of the doctor’s office open. A nurse came out.

\- Ayane-chan ? Matsumoto Ayane-chan ? She announced with a gentle smile.   
\- Hai ! The young father announced raising automatically, holding the baby firmly in his arms.  
\- Ishida-sensei will receive you. The nurse said gesturing him to the entrance of the office.   
\- Arigatou gozaimasu.

She showed Jun a seat in front of the doctor, a quite old man wearing glasses with a really peaceful, comforting expression which calmed the young man a little bit. When he saw him, Ishida-sensei introduced himself once again and shook Jun’s hand before staring at him, thinking for a bit.

\- You look really young, how old are you ?  
\- I... just turned 23 last month.  
\- How young ! You’re raising your daughter by yourself ?   
\- I do my best.   
\- Ganbare ! I’m sure you’re doing great !

He gave Jun a firm smile, patting his shoulder before plunging into the open file on his desk.

\- Ayane-chan is just one year old right ?  
\- Hai.  
\- ... congenital malformation, that’s it. He read.

He turned to his patients again and observed Ayane closer.

\- No Iris and no pupil. Does she walks by herself ?  
\- Not yet, but she crawls on all four for a few days now.   
\- That’s good. Is she monitored for helping with her developpement ?   
\- Yes, by the speech therapist and psychomotrician for now.   
\- I see, that’s great. So... let’s get going, you can lay Ayane-chan here that would be easier.   
\- Okay.

Jun rose with his baby and went to the examination table a bit further in the room, doing as the ophtalmologist said and caressed Ayane’s head to reassure her. Ishida-sensei soon came to them with a little box. He opened it to show the young father its content. 

\- See,it looks like normal eyes. Now i will show you how to put them on.   
\- Okay.  
\- Can you hold her for me please, she might not like it too much.

He did as asked and the doctor explained him the whole procedure. Indeed, Ayane who wasn’t used to the situation, whined and tried to turn her head around at first but the reassuring voice and touch of her father as well as the dexterity of Ishida-sensei, soon wiped her protest and fear away. In no time, her prothesis were on. Jun took her back on his lap, watching his daughter’s face, and immediately he shared his first « gaze » with her after one complete year. Emotions came to him, a huge smile appeared on his face and yet he knew his little girl still could not see him. 

\- How is it ?  
\- It’s wonderful, I hate to say that because i love her no matter what but... these prothesis bring something more to the bond we share i guess.  
\- Don’t worry, that’s normal. Visual contact is important in the build of a relationship with your child. I don’t doubt you two love each other without it but, like you said, it brings something more.   
\- Thank you so much, sensei.  
\- I did nothing but my job.  
\- When do i have to remove them ?  
\- She can keep them up to two weeks. But since it’s the beginning and she’s not used to them yet. I recommend that you remove them after 3 days, leave her one day without them and put them back on, then increase the duration little by little. Also don’t forget to clean the prothesis with this solution and disinfect Ayane-chan’s eyes every time you remove them.   
\- Hai ! Jun nodded firmly still with a huge smile on his face.

*****

Chit-chatting together, Jun and Ayane reached Sakurai and Ninomiya’s front door. The young man pushed the button of the doorbell and they heard it echoing at the other side. The minute after, someone opened the door but to Jun’s surprise, it wasn’t the piano teacher who did but his boyfriend.

\- Konnichiwa, Ninomiya-san.  
\- Konnichiwa ! Added the little girl.  
\- Domo. Sho-chan will be late but you can enter anyway. 

He moved out of the way and the Matsumotos did as said. Ninomiya closed the door and walked to the open kitchen.

\- May i serve you some tea ?

Jun was confused by the question for a bit as he removed his shoes with his daughter.

\- I wouldn’t...  
\- Don’t worry, i’m perfectly able to do this alone, Matsumoto-san. I’m surprised you don’t know this, having a blind daughter yourself. The young man answered, putting some water to boil.

Jun was astonished to see his host living his life and evolving into the appartment so smoothly and easily, knowing about his condition. He observed him a little bit more before leading his daughter by the hand to the couch where they sat. Ninomiya joined them soon on the armchair close to them. 

\- I didn’t want to upset you or something, i was just admiring your ease in your daily life, knowing you can’t see.   
\- Well, i know this appartment by heart, i practically started to live in here at the time i became blind.   
\- But for little things such as preparing tea and such. I’m impressed because Ayane still needs help for that kind of things.

He chuckled.

\- Well, practice and habits are the key...  
\- That must have been hard.  
\- Hum ?  
\- I mean, rebuilding your life after losing your sight.

Ninomiya frowned. 

\- That’s not a topic i like to talk about.   
\- I’m sorry.  
\- Don’t be.   
\- Tadaima !

The single father sighed internally, hearing Sakurai coming back home. Soon he was there in the living room, smiling widely when seeing his guests. 

\- Okaeri, Sho-chan. Ninomiya said as his boyfriend came to kiss his forehead.   
\- Konnichiwa Matsumoto-san, Ayane-chan. Did you waited long ?  
\- No, we just arrived. Assured Jun.   
\- Kazu, you made some tea ?   
\- Water is still boiling, i made nothing for now.  
\- I’ll finish then. And right after...

He turned to Ayane sticking to her father since they entered the appartment. 

\- Ayane-chan, are you ready for today ?  
\- Hai !

As promised, right after a cup of tea, Sakurai sat at the piano with his little student while Jun stayed awkwardly sitting with the blind man as company.

\- So... what do you do as a Job, Ninomiya-san ?  
\- I don’t have a job. He just said, sipping the end of his cup.  
\- Oh... I see.  
\- Businesses don’t hire blind people that easily, you know. I’m sorry for Ayane-chan but that’s the truth. Our society is harsh to us.   
\- I... I know that... I experienced this a lot...  
\- Starting by your daughter’s mother ?  
\- How can you know that ?   
\- Simple deduction. She said her mom left you when she was born. She was born blind so... I only made an hypothesis and you confirmed it.  
\- Don’t say this so loud... he murmured. Ayane... doesn’t know that her mother left because of that.  
\- I bet she knows. 

Jun turned his gaze to his precious daughter, looking so happy next to her piano teacher while he explained something to her and guided her on the piano’s keys. 

\- I mean, she’s a bright little girl, she must know it, deep inside. But you seem to be a very good dad to her so it’s okay. Don’t worry Daddy. Ninomiya said reaching to pat his shoulder with a smirk.

After a few minutes of silence when Jun just stared at his little girl trying hard to reproduce the few notes her teacher just played before her, Ayane frowned and just let her hands fall on the keys, producing a loud, awful noise before crossing her arms on her chest and sniffling. 

\- I can’t do this ! My fingers keep on pressing the wrong keys because I can’t see them ! Stupid eyes of mine!

Jun knew she was trying to hold her tears and as Sakurai was attempting to reassure her, the father’s heart was pounding in his ears deafening him of his surroundings. He was confronted to his biggest fear, Ayane got frustrated because of her blindness. As he was paralyzed, not knowing what to do right now, he saw Ninomiya raising and joining his boyfriend and the little girl. He gestured the piano teacher to move and sat next to Ayane.

\- I know it’s frustrating. But you’ll find your own way to remember the keys and the note they produce. Yes, you can’t see and whatever ? That’s just an obstacle to get around. 

Ayane said nothing and Ninomiya rose his hands to the piano, closed his eyes and let his fingers wander on the keys. Soon the melody Jun heard the other day from his appartment was played with an impressive dexterity and talent by the blind man. « So it was him... » Jun thought. Everyone in the room stayed still, listening. After Ninomiya pressed the last key, Ayane applauded him, bringing a little smile to his lips.

\- You’re so talented Ninomiya-san ! Her own smile was back too.  
\- Thank you.   
\- How do you do that ?  
\- I can’t see anymore, but I have great ears since forever. I just never really noticed they could be this useful before I lost sight. They help me a lot in my daily life and I’m sure you’re great with one of your sense too.   
\- Hum...

Ayane thought for a bit before continuing.

\- I’m good with my touch !  
\- Then we should use that trick so you can learn more easily. Try to pass your fingers on the whole keyboard once to familiarize with it...

Jun was still watching them as Ninomiya kindly helped his daughter and they were now laughing together. He was relieved and yet still confused about the blind man and his past. 

\- Nino was a genius pianist and composer before.   
\- Eh ? Sakurai got him out of his thoughts.

The piano teacher smiled as he came to sit next to his guest.

\- He has perfect pitch, he can play whatever go through his mind. He composed for movies, dramas, he had concerts all around japan and I was a piano teacher in a great music academy. Then he became blind and we moved here after retiring from our busy lives.   
\- What happened to him ?  
\- I can’t tell you. It still upsets him very much and I don’t want to betray him. You’ll need to wait until he can tell you about it himself.   
\- I see. Sorry to have asked...  
\- Don’t be.

Sakurai reassured him with a warm smile then looked back at his boyfriend and Ayane.

\- It’s the first time I saw him play piano since ages.   
\- I... think I heard him once...  
\- That’s possible. But I must have not been home. He silently refused to play in front of anyone after losing his sight. Matsumoto-san, I must say I never saw my boyfriend this happy before he met Ayane-chan.

To be honest his daughter looked radiant too, next to Ninomiya.

*****

\- Bye bye Sakurai-sensei ! Bye bye Ninomiya-san ! Their little neighbour was waving at them as she was leaving with her father.  
\- You can call me Nino. Smiled the blind man.  
\- Bye bye Nino !   
\- Bye bye Aya-chan ! 

The door closed after Ayane and yet the smile on Nino’s face still hasn’t disappeared. Sho approached him and took him in his arms kissing his cheek.

\- What was that for ?   
\- You look so happy !  
\- Well...

Nino left the embrace and went back to sit cross-legged in his armchair, starting his game.

\- You were incredible with Ayane-chan, I thought I could manage her blindness but I guess I was wrong.  
\- That’s because you’re not blind yourself, you can’t understand fully her point of view.   
\- I think you should be the one giving her lessons.  
\- Me ?   
\- You know how to do with her and you got along very well right ?

His boyfriend flushed a bit.

\- Hum... he nodded calmly.  
\- Also...

Sho reached the armchair where Nino was sitting and sat on its armrest, circling his shoulders and resting his chin on the blind man’s head.

\- ...I’m really happy to have heard your music again.   
\- I just felt like it.   
\- Because you were happy being with Ayane-chan, right ?

The young man put his game console back on the coffee table. 

\- I must admit it, yeah. I dunno, I guess I could feel her frustration when she had trouble doing something as simple as pressing a few keys on a piano and... she’s so joyful, so heartwarming, so wanting to learn... She’s an angel. All that even though life was harsh to her since the beginning. I mean, she was born blind, her mother abandoned her, she...  
\- She is wonderful. Sho smiled.  
\- Yes. You’re right, I should teach her. She needs the best.   
\- Oi ! Protested Sho as his boyfriend was giggling and then Nino reached for his face with his hands to kiss his lips tenderly.


End file.
